All For The War Effort
by Ysellyra Tunnelly
Summary: A job needs doing. So the job will be done. But at what cost? AU, HGSS.


"Keep the change." The woman whose lithe legs were stepping out of the taxi handed the driver a hundred pound note before climbing out the black car.

"But, ma'am. This is a hundred bob!" the driver protested in awe.

"Buy your wife some flowers." She smiled at the old man and he tipped his hat, pulling away once she closed the door.

She hurried into her building out of the rain, stopping to wait at the lift.

"G'evening, ma'am." The doorman as she passed, and she flashed a smile.

"Same to you, Gerald." The lift door opened smoothly as the bell above it rang shrilly, echoing around the mostly empty foyer.

Pressing the small, faded button 7 on the keypad in the lift, she felt herself gaining altitude with the familiar jolt in her stomach as she reached her floor.

Heels clacking along the marble floors, she makes her way to room 308. As she turns the key in the lock, her red haired cat pounces upon her.

"Hello, there Crooks. Shh, back inside; I'm not meant to have you in here." She shooed the feline back inside and walked in after it, dropping her large black purse on the table as she made her way to the kitchen. She kicked off her high heels as she made her way, feeling the plush carpet bend and spring back up between her delicately pedicured toes.

She poured herself a glass of water from the pitcher in the fridge, sipping it from a champagne glass.

Suddenly she whirled around, whipping her small hand gun out of her jacket pocket as she did so.

She held it to the head of the intruder, cocking it. True, she could have used her wand, but she didn't know if this person was a wizard or not. Plus, it was quicker and easier to pull a trigger than it was to think of and utter an incantation.

"Impressive, that you could approach me unknown til now, Professor." She said, her lips tugging upwards but her gun still pointed at his head.

He quirked an eyebrow. "Is stealthiness not one of the first lessons learnt as a spy?" his silky voice asked.

"With varying degrees of success." She answered, lowering her gun. "So, what brings you to my part of the woods, Severus? Haven't seen you in, what? Four years?"

"Five, if my memory serves me well." He corrected. "I require your services."

Now it was her time to raise an eyebrow. "Oh?" was all she replied with.

"I'm going to apparate us to my rooms at Hogwarts." He stated, and grabbed her arm before they vanished from the room with a CRACK.

As they reappeared in his rooms, she stumbled into his arms. He caught her and smirked down at her. "Now, now, control yourself, Miss granger!" he admonished.

"I'm not here to suck your dick, Snape." She spat, pulling away.

"Pity. I must say, you have grown." He looked up and down her figure approvingly.

"That as it were, I came to do business, not felate you." She said, fettling herself down on the green suede couch.

"Indeed. We have an associate who we think is too much of a liability to our cause. We need him… disposed of." He smirked slightly, sitting beside her.

"All for the war effort." She let a smile cross her lacquered lips.

"All for the war effort." He agreed.

"So, who is it that you need gone?"

"Charlie Weasley." He allowed this to sink in.

"I see." She said after a moment. "May I inquire as to why? Or is that information classified?"

"Classified."

"I see." She repeated. "What's the circumstances?"

"He's under Order protection, as we all are. His family know nothing of this; only I do. You can not be seen. You can not be heard. You will not be caught." He enforced.

"Impossible." She stated. "I know Order protection. It's full on. I can't do it without another member seeing. That's that."

"Is that so?" he asked.

"It is." She answered.

"Will this help?" he held out a roll of bills, hundred pound notes, hundreds of them. "50, 000 pounds, I believe. You will receive the other 50, 000 when I hear that the job has been done. I ask you again; is it possible?"

She took the money out of his hand. "Nothing's impossible, Professor." They both smirked. "However. I will be requiring one other thing."

He looked at her in interest.

"I require your services, if you catch my drift." She said slyly.

"Why, Miss granger, what exactly are you hinting at?" his smirk was now wider than ever.

"I want you to fuck me."

"I think I can arrange that."

Do ye like?

Do ye want more?

If so, how much more do ye want?

To smut or not to smut, that is the question.

R+R. You know you want to.


End file.
